


Drips and Drabs

by Chaosreigning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Candy, Crossdressing, M/M, Singing, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosreigning/pseuds/Chaosreigning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and short!fics, many of which began their lives as askbox fic on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starbursts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Meeya87.

It was all kinds of interesting to see how talented Tim's tongue could be, Kon decided, watching avidly as Tim put another still-wrapped Starburst into his mouth. If 'interesting' translated to 'really arousing'. A sliver of pink appeared between in Tim’s lips moment later, and the vigilante pulled the empty wrapper out of his mouth. He caught Kon's eye as he tossed it away and lifted a brow curiously.   
  
"Keep going," Kon encouraged in reply. "This is better than porn."   
  
Tim rolled his eyes.  
  
“Idiot,” he muttered fondly. But he did pop another wrapped candy into his mouth when he was done with the first.


	2. Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for heartslogos.

"Man," Jason sighed, dropping into a nearby chair. "I can just never get lucky, can I?"   
  
Tim squashed his initial reaction in favor of a curiously polite expression as he looked up from his book. "Maybe there's a problem with your approach?" he offered innocently. "You might be driving potential partners away."   
  
Jason blinked at him for a second before he caught on, his expression darkening. "Oh, fuck you," he growled.   
  
Tim smirked back wickedly. "Only if you ask nicely, J - and get REALLY lucky."


	3. PYT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sing to Me pt.1

"Where did you come from, baby?" Kon sang, wrapping his arms around Tim's waist. "And ooh, won't you take me there? Right away, won't you baby? Tenderoni, you've got to be - spark my nature, baby fly with me!"

Laughing a little, Tim tilted his head back to grin at Kon. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

Kon grinned right back and leaned in, pressing his mouth to Tim's as he continued, "I want to love you, Pretty Young Thing. You need some lovin' Tender Lovin' Care - and I'll take you there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Pretty Young Thing, by Michael Jackson


	4. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sing to Me pt.2

Tim leaned over the back of Kon's chair, pressing close as he sang lowly, "You don't have to beautiful, to turn me on. I just need your body, baby, from dusk 'til dawn. You don't need experience to turn me out - you just leave it all up to me, I'm gonna show you what it's all about."

Grinning, Kon tugged Tim around the chair and into his lap.

 "Please tell me this is going to turn into a habit," he begged, only half-joking.

Tim huffed a laugh and leaned in, replying, "Only if I get that kiss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Kiss, by Prince


	5. Wait, No -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sing to Me pt.3

"So, if Kon sings to you and gets sex, if I sing to you, do I get something too?" Dick asked.

Tim stared at him for a long moment before he managed to speak. "...I'm not sleeping with you, Dick."

"Yeah, I kind of figured," Dick agreed. "Not that I wouldn't enjoy it, but it's not what I was aiming for anyway."

Tim made a small, choked sound in the back of his throat. Dick just grinned, the bastard.

"Okay, here goes," the acrobat warned, and took a breath. "Everyone was kung-fu fighting! Hoo! HA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Kung-Fu Fighting, by Carol Douglas


	6. Brazen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for masteroftherebels

The most ridiculously gorgeous girl Jason had ever seen had just draped herself around his shoulders. She’d managed it in such a way that the move came off as elegant and confident rather than overly forward, and as Jason’s eyes trailed upwards - long, stunning legs in lacy heels, a dress that clung in some VERY right places, black hair pulled half up, some the loose strands trailing over Jason’s chest - he had to swallow, saying, “Um."

She smirked, and Jason realized faintly that it was  _Tim_.

"Hi, Jay. Drive me home? I’ll let you help me undress."


	7. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for mysticeyes2987

Tim is in Kon’s arms, warm and safe as they lie in the living room of their new apartment, and life has never been better. There’s stuff and stacked boxes everywhere, along with the debris of last night’s attempt to do some unpacking. It’s going to be a mess to sort out, but Kon’s breath is soft against his cheek, and this is their home now - his and Kon’s - so he can’t mind much. Turning his face into Kon’s neck, Tim sighs his contentment.

Yeah, he thinks as he drifts back off.  _It’s perfect_.


	8. Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for aionyu

Kon sprawled across the cool June grass, his head pillowed on Tim’s lap as he soaked up the sun. Tim’s fingers were carding through his hair, and Kon cracked open his eyes to see the soft smile on the smaller teen’s face as he studied Kon’s face in turn. Kon closed his eyes again, like he was hoping Tim hadn’t noticed him looking, and smiled a little himself when Tim laughed quietly.

"Goof," Tim accused fondly.

"Yeah," Kon hummed. “But I’m your goof. Scratch a little more to the left, would you?"


	9. Burn

It’s a moment like flash fire: sudden and unbearably hot, an urgency that creates a searing permanence in body and mind. Its skin on sweat-slicked skin, hands and mouths and teeth and clothes dropping in a trail from the front door. It’s a dent in the wall in the living room, a picture knocked askew in the hall. It’s making it to the bed by sheer luck alone, and then –

Tim wakes up hours later tangled in his sheets and blankets and another man’s limbs. It’s everything he ever wanted, and all he can do is hope it doesn’t go out like a flash fire, too.


	10. First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for heartslogos

"Hi," someone says from beside him, and Tim looks up from his book to see it’s a man. “Sorry, but I - and this is going to sound weird, but it’s true - I thought I’d regret it forever if I didn’t come talk to you."

Tim stares at the man for a long moment, wide-eyed. The man smiles ruefully. “I told you it’d sound weird."

"Oh," Tim says, blushing. “It’s not - I mean. It’s not that. I just. People usually ignore me. So."

"Then they’re idiots. I’m Jason."

"…Ah. Hi. I’m Tim. Would you like to sit?"

“Yeah,” Jason answers, his smile widening. “I would.” He offers his hand as he takes the offered seat. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Tim’s blush deepens as their hands meet.


	11. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for meeya87

Tim looked at the go-kart dubiously. When he’d agreed to this as a first date, he’d… Well, he’d thought they’d be getting two go-karts.

"Why would we do that?" Kon asked, rolling his eyes. “The point is to spend time _together_. It’s not the same if we’re in different cars."

"Kon, we’re not both going to fit in there," Tim pointed out. Kon grinned, wrapping his arms around Tim’s waist.

"Not side by side, sure," he agreed. “That’s why you’re gonna sit in my lap. C’mon, I’ll hit the pedals, you steer."


	12. Not Punny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for meeya87

It’s not exactly NEWS to anyone that Tim’s just a little nuts, but that doesn’t stop Kon from having a private heart attack when he watches his boyfriend fling himself off the top of thirty-story building into the middle of a freaking  _war zone_. Without a grappling gun. Or a spare line. When Kon’s too busy getting  _punched in the face by a robot_  to go catch him.

"You," he accuses Tim later - because yeah, Tim’s safe and sound and most likely to blame for all the robots shutting down, but Kon’s allowed to spaz here - “are CRAZY. Completely OUT OF YOUR MIND insane. How did you even  _survive_  that?!"

Tim blinks at him like  _Kon’s_  the crazy one, and jumping off a building was a perfectly appropriate line of action.

"Talent," Tim answers, shrugging. Then he gets that smirk Kon kind of hates but makes Tim look ridiculous hot. “And you’re wrong; I’m not crazy. I’m Batty."

Kon gives up and kisses him, swearing to himself that Tim is never leaving his line of sight again. Batty.  _Ha._  Like that’s any better.


End file.
